Kirby Conquest
Kirby's Epic Adventure of Unfathomable Magnitude is an RPG for the Nintendo Switch. Following the Kirby series' tradition of being easily-accessible, the game is generally simpler than a typical title in the genre, but the large selection of customizable jobs (called Hero Roles) aims to provide more depth for those that want it while also being understandable to newcomers. Story Prologue: A Hero's Beginning Chapter 1: Royal Rumble Chapter 2: Dyna Blade's Wrath Chapter 3: Exterminating the Squeaks Gameplay Kirby's Epic Adventure of Unfathomable Magnitude is a simplistic role-playing game. The player takes control of Kirby, exploring the land of Popstar and its eight kingdoms from a top-down perspective. In the overworld, Kirby can talk to and interact with NPCs, solve puzzles, and find treasure. After visiting an area in the overworld, it can be traveled to immediately via a world map. Unlike most other RPGs, KEAoUM has no overarching story (for the most part). Instead, the game is progressed through quests represented by chapters. Each chapter takes place right after the last, and they will eventually grow longer in length. The player does not have to immediately fulfill the assigned chapter objective, however. If they so choose, they may do something else beforehand for as long as they like. Every area is available from the beginning, so the whole world may be explored freely. Battle Mechanics Kirby fights alongside up to three partners, but the player can choose whether or not all three appear in battle. The other party members have slightly differing stats to Kirby, but this ultimately might not matter due to how Hero Roles affect stats. There are many stats that increase as the player levels up: HP (health points) - I'm not going to insult your intelligence by detailing what these do. SP (star points) - These function as the game's magic points. Skills cost SP to perform. STR (strength) - determines physical damage ARC (arcane) - determines magical damage DEF (defense) - determines physical resilience RES (resistance) - determines magical resilience SPE (speed) - determines who acts when MIG (might) - determines the rate of Mighty Hits that deal double damage, and the chance of surviving a fatal attack with one HP DEX (dexterity) - determines the rate of Precise Hits that ignore Defense, and the rate of success when stealing items from enemies LUK (luck) - determines the rate of Lucky Hits that deal 1.5x more damage, the rate of avoiding attacks, etc. Upon leveling up, the player may choose a stat to add a few more bonus points to, the amount of which is determined by a roulette wheel (similar to the Mario and Luigi series). A battle is initiated by coming into contact with an enemy on the overworld. In battle, characters have five options: Fight, which executes a basic attack. Skills, which allows the character to use any special techniques available to their role Items, which allows them to use an item from the party's inventory Guard, which reduces damage significantly for one turn and Run, which attempts to flee from battle Action commands are an important part of battle, as well. Successfully performing an action command can increase the damage of an attack by up to 2x if done perfectly, provide an additional effect to a skill, or reduce damage by up to half (if the enemy is attacking). Status Effects Characters Heroes Allies(?) Royalty Other Hero Roles Hero Roles are essentially the job system of the game. Roles are unlocked by meeting certain requirements with other roles. For example, the Guardian will be unlocked upon reaching Rank 3 with the Knight. To increase a role's rank, Hero Points must be collected and spent. Hero Points are obtained from defeating enemies, similar to EXP and Stars (the game's currency). They can also be awarded by performing Heroic Feats. Increasing a role's rank will unlock more skills for that role. Maxing out a Hero Role's rank is called Mastering. Locations Dream Kingdom Ripple Kingdom Flora Kingdom Steam Kingdom Frost Kingdom Sea Kingdom Grim Kingdom Lost Kingdom